Point break
by MariSeverus
Summary: Luego de la caída de Voldemort, Severus Snape es apresado y persuadido de usar algún pensamiento o magia. Está rasgado. Los muggles toman acciones y asilan a todo mago que vean. Contiene tortura y otras cosas. Respuesta a reto. Pero versionado.


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece excepto ideas.

**MariSeverus.**

Respuesta al reto**: Lost Consciousness**

**Autor del reto: **Saotome**.**

Capítulos**: N/A**

Tabla de las mil cosas** que Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, **pueden enfrentar.

**Punto** Nº6 "Abrazarte"

(ya después haré los otros puntos. En One)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Manos**

Estaba sentado en una silla alta. Tenía las manos abiertas sobre su regazo y la boca abierta. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre la pared que tenía en frente. Estaba sentado en una mala postura y miraba fijamente a un viejo televisor, que le faltaban botones. No pestañeaba y su traje ya estaba raído y viejo. Su cabello estaba desaliñado y sus muñecas tenían moretones y viejas heridas, que aún si las apretabas podían sangrar. Una mujer caminaba hacia aquel lugar. Se detenía a pocos centímetros y lo miraba en silencio.

Se echaba a llorar, cuando ya no quedaba nada de él. Ya no quedaba nada que pudiera decir, que era su esposo. Solo era un hombre, un cadáver sentado y con los ojos abiertos.

Un hombre pasaba por ese lugar. Miraba cada cubículo y a cada mujer que sentía lo mismo que aquella rubia que acababa de mirar. Sus manos estaban firmemente atadas a su espalda.

Lo sentaron en una silla similar y colocaron sus manos en una misma posición. Los siguió con la mirada, mientras caminaban a su alrededor. Lo ataron a la silla y lo dejaron allí. Uno de ellos, tenía una inyectadora con una larga aguja.

— Le prometo que esto no le dolerá.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras el hombre se acercaba a uno de sus brazos y retiraba la manga de su camisa. Dejó su antebrazo descubierto e insertó allí, la aguja. El líquido color ámbar, subía lentamente. El hombre apretó su otra mano, sobre el reposa brazos de la silla. Un poco de sangre salió de aquella inserción. Abrió los ojos otra vez y forcejeó con el hombre, pero otros le detuvieron. Las cuerdas estaban por soltarse. Y fue entonces, cuando sacó la inyectadora de su brazo.

Ardía como si miles de brasas lo quemaran al mismo tiempo. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de ira, pero muy pronto sintió las acciones del líquido a través de su sangre. Cerró los ojos otra vez y su cabeza, colgó como marioneta.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y miró a su alrededor, confundido. Estaba sentado en una cama, entre cuatro paredes. Estaba oscuro y la única luz que se filtraba, era la luz de la luna. Mientras miraba hacia la pared, sintió algo húmedo en sus labios.

Se llevó una mano a ellos. La mano de su brazo que no le dolía. Por una extraña razón, tenía medio cuerpo paralizado. Se tocó el labio y notó sangre en ellos.

Y seguía escupiéndola.

No recordaba casi nada. Unas pocas fechas, unos pocos meses y días. No relacionaba nada con nada. Solo una cosa.

Voldemort ya estaba muerto y todo lo demás, era oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, estaba sentado en una mesa con otro grupo de hombres. Todos hacían lo mismo, sentados frente a una comida de dudosa procedencia. Mirando con fijeza, sin moverse.

Era un asilo psiquiátrico.

Pero él no estaba loco. Él no tenía por qué estar allí.

— El paciente evoluciona muy bien— Escuchó que dijeron a lo lejos— Muy pronto, sus respuestas estarán inhibidas y el resto quedará para después.

Soltó la cucharilla en la mesa y se levantó con un sonoro golpetazo. La silla detrás de él, cayó al suelo. Empujó el plato de comida al suelo y los que estaban a su alrededor, apenas lo miraron.

Muchos hombres vinieron a controlarlo, a someterlo. Y al final, por más que quiso resistirse, no pudo contra ellos. Habían clavado otra aguja en su hombro y tuvo que dejar de luchar.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Lo arrojaron como costal, a la cama y allí lo miraron. Simplemente suspiraron y cerraron la puerta, con un seguro más fuerte que anteriormente. Temblaba su cuerpo, mientras estaba hecho un ovillo.

— Quiero que lo suelten.— dijo una joven y algunos médicos la miraron.

— ¿Está segura de ello? Es un paciente problemático.

— Quiero ir a verlo.

Caminaron junto a ella, mientras pasaban por los mismos pasillos que él pasó una vez. Algunas mujeres, sollozaban al ver a sus esposos, hermanos o hijos, sin conciencia de nada ni de nadie. Ella trató de no hacerse esa idea, de no mirar.

Abrieron la puerta y ella, caminó hacia dentro. Lentamente, un médico le susurró algunas instrucciones.

— Estaremos detrás de usted, por si nos necesita.

Asintió y los miró cerrar la puerta con un chillido molesto. Luego, continuó mirando al hombre que temblaba en la cama y estaba hecho un ovillo en ella. Inspiró y caminó hacia él, lentamente.

Colocó su mano sobre su hombro y muy pronto, sintió su respiración acelerada. Abrió los ojos y la miró.


End file.
